The Bureau Raid
The Bureau Raid is the fifth heist mission in Grand Theft Auto V. Preparation In order to perform the heist, Michael must perform a couple of side-missions (Heist Setups) to get the necessary equipment. The preparation missions varies based on the chosen approach in Architect's Plans. Covert Two preparation mission have to be performed: The first one, Fire Truck, involves stealing a fire truck to be used in the heist. The second, Getaway Vehicle, involves parking an vehicle near the FIB Headquarters to be used in the escape. Roof Aproach Theres no heist setup required to this aproach. Mission Depending on the chosen approach in Architect's Plans, the mission will play in either of two ways : Covert Drive to the FIB Building on Pillbox Hill. While driving, Michael will call Franklin to prepare a fire truck and the assigned crew members. After driving, enter the building and go to the turnstiles. A guard will talk to Michael and he shows an ID, and he lets him go up. Go to the elevator to the 45th floor. At the 45th floor, head for the maintenance room and pick up the mop and the water. Go to the office floor. Mop the dirty floor wisely, as mopping will cause dirt. Clean the mop in the bucket if it is dirty, and keep on mopping. After that, plant the bomb in the open locker. Head for the next room. Mop the floor. There are 4 dirty sections. It will take too long, most especially on the far side. Then, plant the bomb in the restroom. Pick up the bucket and return them to the maintenance room. Get back to the elevator and leave the office. Michael will call Franklin, now in a fire truck, that the charges are set. Pick him up from Pillbox Hill. Before driving, open up the cellphone, then in Contacts, select "Detonate". Now the top of the building has exploded, drive the Fire Truck to the FIB building. You're in fireman gear when you get out. Enter the building, and forget the people standing there. Upon entering the 45th floor again, you have a limited supply of oxygen, so run fast and carefully. Keep following your crew up to the 53rd floor, which contains the target: a hard drive. Run to the server room, however, it is locked. Plant explosives on the door, and blow it up. Approach the mainframe and steal the hard drive. Now follow Michael and the rest out of the building. Focus on running, forget the breaking glass on top. However, while you and the crew go downstairs, they break to pieces! Follow the crew to an alternate route to a locked door. When your crew tries to open it, there is a sudden explosion from ahead; if you have two unskilled gunman in your crew, the one with the least experience will die in the explosion; if there's one unskilled and one skilled gunman in your crew, the bad gunman always dies. However, if both of the gunman are skilled, the explosion will just knock one of them unconscious. Help him or confirm his death and keep moving, watching your oxygen supply as you go. Forget about the breaking pieces of stones, just keep running. An opening is seen, go down, and be careful not to fall. While running, a sudden explosion will come up, knocking Franklin out. After waking up, the crew is a floor below him, get to them quickly. Now FIB agents will start fighting you with pistols, kill them. You must now run to the elevator shaft and rappel down. The game will teach you how to rappel down. Watch out for falling objects as you rappel down. After rappeling, leave the building and get inside the fire truck. Drive to the getaway location (the location where you parked your getaway vehicle during the heist setup). Destroy the fire truck after getting out and running far from it. Finally, go to Lester's house. Mission complete. Roof Entry Drive to the NOOSE Headquarters (government facility) near Tataviam Mountains and off Palomino Freeway. After heading to the NOOSE building, time advances to late midnight. Get in the helicopter, and fly to the jump zone in the form of a corona. Now jump off the helicopter. Do not use the parachute immediately, freefall until you reach 1/4 of the distance to the building, then deploy it. Steer the parachute carefully. You are now inside the building. The server room is locked, so plant a sticky bomb on the door, then blow it up. Hack the server terminal. The programs are on the cellphone, so Michael connects it to the machine. You are controlling the computer. Here are the steps: *Access My Computer. *Next, select External Device (J:). *Then, click on HackConnect.exe. *HackConnect.exe is a IP hacking program. The red number combination (e.g. 44.22.77.98) shows the correct combination. Select a set of 4 numbers on the number board. You have 1 minute to do this. *Next, select BruteForce.exe. *BruteForce.exe is a password decryption program. Red letters per column indicate the password. Select them until you form the word with red letters. *Finally, a program called Down&Out.exe will appear on the menu. Select it and words will appear like this: "Copying file "N:\Townley M\PaletoBayBankJob.docu". After hacking, a security team has been deployed. Attack the team while the download is in process. Press the button assigned to see a glance of the download process. During the process, the chopper is brought, but a Buzzard shows up and fires a rocket at the chopper, destroying it and hitting a couple of floors. Keep fighting until a team with smoke bombs will attack you. Try using Michael's "Bullet-time" ability for greater precision and a perfect shot. Download complete, now Michael gets the connected cellphone. Escape the FIB building. Keep on killing FIB agents on your way. The sprinkler system reduced visibility, so the assigned hacker will shut down the fire suppression system. A cutscene will show the wrecked helicopter, and it falls to the ground. Continue fending off the agents. After going down, you must rappel outside the building. All units on the state, from ground to air is on the scene, waiting for the crew. During the descent, the hacker will warn you that an air unit is on sight. It is another Buzzard. Watch out, as it uses the miniguns. Use Michael's ability to shoot the pilot's head. Now advance and rappel again. Kill the last group of units on the ground. The escape depends on the driver you choose. If an experienced or skilled driver is chosen, he or she will show up in an ambulance, thus fooling the cops and avoiding wanted level. But if an inexperienced driver is chosen he will show up in a van and the player will have to overcome a 4 star wanted level. Get inside, and drive to Franklin's place in Vinewood Hills for a debrief. Mission complete. Either way, everyone except Michael gets their cuts. Mission Objectives Covert Aproach *Go to the FIB Headquarters. - (Michael) *Enter the building and go to the turnstile. - (Michael) *Go to the elevator. - (Michael) *Get the mop. - (Michael) *Go to the offices. - (Michael) *Mop the floor. - (Michael) *Plant the bomb on the cabinet. - (Michael) *Go to the next room. - (Michael) *Mop the floor. - (Michael) *Plant the bomb on the bathroom. - (Michael) *Get the bucket. - (Michael) *Put the mop back on the metanence room. - (Michael) *Go to the elevator and get out of the building. - (Michael) *Pick Michael on Pillbox Hill. - (Franklin) *Use the cellphone to detonate the C4. - (Franklin) *Go to the FIB Headquarters. - (Franklin) *Enter the building. - (Franklin) *Go to the elevator. - (Franklin) *Go to the top floor. - (Franklin) *Plant a bomb on the door and detonate. - (Franklin) *Pick the containment drive. - (Franklin) *Follow the crew out of the building. - (Franklin) *Go to the elevator shaft. - (Franklin) *Go to the fire truck. - (Franklin) *Go to the getaway vehicle. - (Franklin) *Destroy the fire truck. - (Franklin) *Go to Lester's house. - (Franklin) Roof Aproach *Go to the NOOSE Headquarters. - (Michael) *Enter in the helicoter and fly to the dropping point. - (Michael) *Land on the FIB Headquarters. - (Michael) *Plant a bomb on the door and detonate. - (Michael) *Hack the computer. - (Michael) *Hold the FIB agents until the download is comlete. - (Michael or Franklin) *Escape the FIB building. - (Michael or Franklin) *Use the rapel to get to the ground. - (Michael or Franklin) *Take down the FIB chopper. - (Michael or Franklin) *Go to the getaway vehicle. - (Michael or Franklin) *Lose the police (Only if you selected a bad driver) - (Michael or Franklin) *Go to Franklin's house. - (Michael or Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives Covert Aproach *Time - Complete within 18:00 *Out of Breath - Escape with 40% oxygen remaining *You Missed a Spot - Complete the mopping section within 03:00 *Abseiler - Abseil down the elevator shaft within 30 seconds Roof Aproach *Time - Complete within 19:00 *No Innocents - Don't kill any innocent civilians *Headshots - Kill 20 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Perfect Drop - Land perfectly on the main section of the roof *Hacker - Hack the system within 45 seconds Aftermath WNKA International Newspaper Covert Aproach "Troubling news from across the pond as a fire that gutted the top floors of the FIB's West Coast Headquarters in Los Santos, San Andreas has turned out to be cover of a massive data theft. An emergency containment hard drive in the server system was found to be missing, as fire inspectors found clear signs of arson in the building. The FIB are yet to make a formal statement detailing the contents of the files on the missing hard drive, or how Bureau security could have been breached so dramatically. In classic Vinewood style, the investigation is being headed by Steve Haines, an FIB agent come cheap TV presenter." Roof Aproach "Unknown assailants who broke into the Federal Investigation Bureau's West Coast Headquarters were forced to fight their way out after their escape helicopter crashed into the building. This morning the FIB is dealing with the effects of the fire, and pertinent questions about how the security system allowed such a breach. Following the incident celebrity Special Agent Steve Haines gave a press conference vowing to bring whoever was responsible to justice. Bleeter Posts *@southernmarygjv - "Those terrorists getting into the FIB building is just the start. I know it. This is bad. I'm so freaked out. The guy at the Kebab house just looked at me funny." *@bryceinchtin - "Now the FIB's headquarters are compromissed? WTF!!! President Lawton dropped the ball again! Our national security is a joke!" Trivia *After the mission, it will be stated in the news that the raid was a false alarm, and that it was just a fire. *The covert version of the raid is based on the CIA HQ heist featured in the first Mission: Impossible movie, where Ethan Hunt and his team pose as firefighters, set off the fire alarm to gain access to the building, and finally steal the N.O.C. list and escape. *The computer password in the roof aproach will always be differente each time you play the mission, it can be "sentinel", "unlocked", "dynamite" or even "creampie" (a creampie is a sexual act when the man ejaculates in the womans vagina and lets it drip out, in keeping in with Rockstar's reputation for sexual humor). *If you played as Michael while retrieving a getaway car, he will still complain about trying to get there quickly or rush Franklin, even though he is the one who placed the getaway car. *If Hugh Welsh is picked, after Michael hacks into the system and the FIB agents start coming, he will say, "This escalated quickly", a reference to the movie Anchorman. *This is the only heist where not all characters get their cut as Michael does not get his cut. *The firefighter outfit is the only outfit aquired in the gameplay (along with the millitary bomb suits from The Paleto Score that cannot be kept and added to the players wardrobe. *If the crew gets out of the Ambulance/Firetruck during the escape and drives a new vehicle, Michael will still compliment the driver for them choosing to use a Firetruck/Ambulance. *If you disguise as the janitor and then you get to to the F.I.B building, if you look into the bucket you clean the mop with, the foam makes the shape of a penis. *The Sticky Bombs that Michael puts are actually a enlarged TBOGT model, instead of the GTA V model. Perphaps those cutscenes were BETA and it still unchanged. *This mission was called "The Agency Heist" in BETA version of the game. This is noted in the gamefiles. **There is also a soundtrack of the same name, "The Agency Heist". Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 51 - HEIST The Bureau Raid (Covert)|The Bureau Raid Walkthrough (Convert) File:GTA 5 - Mission 68 - The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry) 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough|The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry) 100% Gold Medal Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists